


Ice Cream Dates

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A bit fast with some parts, Alternate Universe - No Despair, But if I even attempted to "develop" things slowly, Hint of Asahina/Ogami, Hint of Sonia/Tanaka, I'd end up with another long chaptered fic, M/M, OT3, Oh look it's self indulgence, One Shot, One sided Souda/Sonia, and I don't have the time in my life right now for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Alternate Universe - No DespairSometimes things (see: feelings and emotions) come into realization after an accident, or so Kazuichi learns the hard way.





	Ice Cream Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This took longer to write than I thought. For one thing, I thought it would be shorter. Next, I agonized over this fic, feeling I was moving some things too fast (-cough Souda's realization-). But then I realized, if I spent all the time developing his "sudden realization and the angst that follows afterwards" I'd be here forever and frankly, with my new job, I don't have time for a multi chaptered fanfiction.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this story. It's super self indulgent and surprise self indulgent because originally I was going to write a Souda/Sonia/Tanaka OT3, but then my brain (and Yuki) went "Hey why don't you write..." and then this happened.
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments. The feed back really makes my day! Also, if you want to visit me on tumblr, it's [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

It was blistering hot and Kazuichi decided it was wrong to have school in July. He had read about other schools, the international ones, where their breaks started at the end of June. That felt fair, reasonable. Who wanted to be cooped inside when the weather was gorgeous? Not him, and certainly not his classmates. Yet here they were.

Groaning, Kazuichi leaned back in his seat and unbuttoned the top bit of his uniform. Even with a loose white shirt, he was still sweating up a storm. How was it still only the morning? What he wouldn’t give for ice cream, or a cold drink…

No. Kazuichi shook his head. Today was going to be a good day. An excellent day. He shuffled in his seat and reached into his pocket, touching the paper folded in there. Today was the day… he told Sonia how he felt.

Sonia had come to their school at the beginning of their first year, blonde, foreign, and speaking with polite Japanese. She quickly became the topic of much discussion, and with many of the students, they developed a crush on her. Kazuichi was fortunate enough to have her in his class and knew. Sonia wasn’t just beautiful, she was kind, smart, and witty.

His crush on her hadn’t developed right away, but when it did, it hit him hard. Kazuichi couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so deeply about another person. Frankly, it was still new to him. Butterflies fluttered harshly in his stomach, battering against the walls. Every inhale made his heart pound.

“You look awful.” Kazuichi turned his head, shoving his thoughts away, and watched Komaeda sit down at his desk, directly in front of him. “The news said it will only get hotter.”

Kazuichi eyed Komaeda. His hair was still fluffy and white as ever (no one was sure how his hair was so white and no one wanted to ask. Well, perhaps Hinata, but everyone knew they were dating so Hinata could ask those sorts of questions). His uniform was also on properly, not a button out of place. Kazuichi felt envy well up inside of him.

“Why aren’t you suffering like the rest of us?”

“Oh, I am.” Komaeda brightly assured. It wasn’t reassuring. “I was about to ask you if you wanted to join Hajime and I for ice cream after class.”

Tempting… but he had to tell Sonia how he felt. There was no way he’d be able to do it during school, even at their lunch break.

“I’d… just be the third wheel.” He supplied as an excuse.

“Eh?” Komaeda blinked, “We’ve told you time and time again that you could just date both of us and then you wouldn’t be the third wheel.”

Kazuichi groaned at the same time Komaeda burst into laughter, doubling over, a grin wide on his face. “That will never be funny Nagito.” Kazuichi proclaimed, “And stop saying that or people will think you two are serious.” Besides, he already had someone else he liked.

“Oh, lighten up.” Komaeda stopped laughing, but a chuckle was lodged in his throat, “I fail to see how it would be any one else’s business who we date.”

“Nagito…”

“Just teasing you.” Komaeda stood up, “Anyways, our offer for ice cream still stands. Let us know by the end of class, okay?”

End of class… he’d just have to tell Komaeda or Hinata that he wouldn’t go and then find Sonia. Yeah… that was what he’d do. Then… hopefully he could get Sonia alone and confess and all would go well…

“Good morning Komaeda, Souda.”

Speak of the angel herself. Kazuichi perked, giving his best smile, ignoring the fluttering that returned to his chest. “Good morning Sonia.”

“Good morning Sonia.” Komaeda repeated, “It’s going to be rather hot today.”

“Japanese summers are always hotter than the ones back home.” Sonia mused before she reached her desk, right beside Kazuichi’s, “Hello Souda.”

“Hey.” Kazuichi hoped he didn’t squeak, “How was…” Quick, he had to think of a topic, “Your evening?” Shoot. Was that too casual?

“It was delightful, though biology homework was a challenge.” Sonia sighed.

“Oh uh…” Kazuichi tried to think, “The animal projects, right?”

“Yes, those.” Sonia nodded, “I phoned everyone in my group, but only Tanaka could help me. Owari and Nidai were busy with practices.”

That sounded accurate. Kazuichi was glad he was with Kuzuryuu, Pekoyama, and Hinata. “Group work is a challenge.”

“Right.” Sonia laughed, “No matter which country you’re in.”

Their conversation fell as everyone slowly trickled into the classroom. Kazuichi mindlessly watched and occasionally greeted everyone. When Hinata walked in, he immediately went to Komaeda’s desk, smiling brightly. It was sweet to watch, but Kazuichi turned his head to give them a bit of privacy.

He had met Komaeda in junior high. Komaeda had stood out, just a bit too gangly, a bit too off, and his hair pale and wild. Kazuichi hadn’t interacted with him until the last three months of their first year, when he accidentally swung the baseball bat a bit too hard at the base ball and… well at least the nurse hadn’t completely chewed him out. That had left Kazuichi actively avoiding Komaeda for a good week. It had ended when they were paired in science for an experiment.

The rest, as they say, was history.

It was a relief when at the end of their Jr. High school days, they both picked Hope’s Peak as their high school. Kazuichi smiled to himself and turned his head to look over at Komaeda. With their final year enclosing and University exams creeping up to them soon, it had been a stressful year. It was a miracle that Komaeda even had time to date.

Once Hinata and Komaeda had begun dating, their relationship had been the talk of the school for days. That was, until Kuzuryuu snapped in the hallways, daring one more person to make a snide, quiet remark. The added glare from Pekoyama helped too. No one said anything more.

The bell rung, rudely interrupting Kazuichi’s thoughts. As everyone shuffled to their desks, Yukizome, their homeroom and Social teacher, walked into the room. When the greetings for the class were finished, Kazuichi sat down and caught a glimpse of Sonia. His heart pounded roughly in his chest. Soon… he’d get to tell her soon…

This would be a long day.

~

When the bell rang, Kazuichi had barely packed his things up when Komaeda slid over, Hinata in tow. “Well? Are you going to join us?” Komaeda asked.

“I…” Kazuichi faltered. All he had to do was say no, but his mouth felt sticky. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sonia exit the classroom. He had to catch her…

“We’d like it if you joined us.” Hinata added. “My treat.”

Shoot. Free ice cream. How could he say no to that? Well, he could because he had some confessing to do. “I uh… one moment?”

He raced out of the classroom, feeling his heart tinge at leaving so abruptly, and scanned the hallway. Sonia wasn’t out there. She had to be at the front. Running down the hallway, down the stairs, Kazuichi headed for the front. As he rounded the corner he saw a flash of blonde hair. Kazuichi picked his pace up, but by the time he got to the front, he couldn’t spot Sonia.

His heart sank. He had missed his chance… at least for the day. All he could do now was wait until tomorrow. Perhaps he could inform Sonia he wanted to talk to her… yeah that was for the best.

Sighing, Kazuichi ran his fingers through his hair and glanced back to the stairs. He had to go back and grab his stuff… apologize to Komaeda and Hinata. Slowly, he headed back, trying to ignore the twisting and turning in his head. If only he had been sooner… planned this out… now he had to sit on it for the rest of the evening.

“Hey,” Hinata perked up when Kazuichi entered the room, “You’re back.”

“I’m…” Kazuichi swallowed, “Sorry I wanted to talk to Sonia, but she left before I could find her.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Hinata bit his lip, “Do you… still want to do ice cream with us? Consider me buying the ice cream as an apology?”

Ice cream. Kazuichi felt his mood lighten a little. Sure, he had messed up, but getting ice cream would make it better. “Right.” He was proud his voice didn’t sound heavy, “Where are we going?” He shoved his botched attempt away and focused. He’d have a good time hanging out with two of his friends.

 “Um, to that new restaurant… uh… Tropical Green?” Komaeda half asked.

It took Kazuichi a moment, but his brain jogged his memory, “Ah, I think Koizumi was mentioning it with Owari and Nanami? It just opened by the station?”

“Yes, that one.” Hinata nodded, “According to Natsumi, it has the best parfaits.”

Kazuichi was sure Natsumi had said some other words in her description, but he wasn’t going to point that out. It wasn’t a conversation for school (or polite company in general). “Sounds good. Let’s go.”

They left the school, exiting the slightly cooler interior to the sweltering heat. Kazuichi groaned and immediately unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a thinner shirt underneath. It was one of those sports shirts that had a weave helping air flow. Groaning with relief, Kazuichi stretched, hoping he’d last until they reached the restaurant.

Komaeda and Hinata had pulled slightly ahead in order to not get trampled by the crowd. With the semester almost done, many clubs were wrapping up their activities. It left the gates congested, but somehow, they managed to slip past everyone and safely exit the school.

“Just a few more days, then freedom!” Komaeda proclaimed, “I can’t wait to go to the beach.”

“Same.” Kazuichi agreed, “Though I’ll be working in the garage for a bit.”

“Oh, yeah, how’s that going?” Hinata inquired.

“It’s been fantastic.” Kazuichi grinned, “I love it! The boss loves me. Says he wants to hire me as soon as I finish school. They got courses I can take on the side while I work, so I can make money and learn more.”

“Bet you’re the only kid at school with a job lined up after.” Komaeda mused, “Except Togami.”

“Isn’t it kind of a given with him?” Hinata asked, “Considering the articles about him in the business section.”

“Good point.” Komaeda grinned before laughing warmly.

Kazuichi felt his heart stop a moment before he shook his head. What was that? He shoved it away. “So… the arcade has a new game.”

“It does?” Komaeda asked at the same time Hinata sagely nodded his head stating “Chiaki mentioned it in passing.”

“What’s the game?” Komaeda asked.

“Some sort of rhythm game.” Kazuichi replied, “There is a competitive mode. Want to try it out after ice cream?”

“Are you sure you want to challenge me?” Komaeda titled his head, “I am very lucky.”

That was a good point… “Your luck can’t always win you matches.” Kazuichi challenged.

“We’ll see about that.” Komaeda retorted. “Loser has to do anything the other asks.” He added.

A bet too? “Sure, watch as I make you do my English homework for me.”

“I won’t when I win.” Komaeda answered. “Best two out of three?”

“Sure, sounds good. Except, you won’t win.” Kazuichi confidently said, “Right, Hinata?”

“Um… yeah I’m betting on Nagito.” Hinata replied.

“Traitor.” Kazuichi gaped, placing his hand over his heart, “Guess I’ll have to prove both of you wrong.” He paused, “After ice cream.”

Hinata chuckled, but nodded his head, “Right, I think it’s here…?”

They turned the corner. Sure enough, they were in front of the store. A sign outside was advertising the menu, as well as a daily special. Some people were already lined up outside, chatting and pointing to the sign. Carefully, Kazuichi followed Hinata, apologizing as they brushed passed the people, and entered the store. Staring up at the menu on the wall behind the employees, Kazuichi picked a sundae, with a lot of fruit. Hinata went to pay and while he did that, Komaeda tugged him over to a table. A moment later, Hinata joined them, holding a receipt with a number.

“This is a nice place.” Hinata mused, flopping into the chair, his foot nearly colliding into Kazuichi as he sat down across the table, “Ah, sorry Souda.”

“It’s fine.” Kazuichi leaned away, “I’ll definitely come back again.”

“Already picking out another date time?” Komaeda sweetly asked, “How bold. Let’s see how well this one goes.”

Kazuichi felt his skin tingle with the casual drop of the word “date”. His mind picked up, easily imagining taking Sonia to the restaurant. Shaking his head, Kazuichi hoped he dislodged the thoughts. He wasn’t going to think about that. He was with Komaeda and Hinata, not continuing to beat himself up.

“Souda?” Hinata’s hand waved in front of his face, leaning over the table.

“What?” Kazuichi jumped a little, “Sorry… I was… thinking.”

“Our order is here.” Hinata supplied as an explanation.

Ah. Kazuichi looked down at his sundae. It was beautifully presented, with the fruit arranged so his sundae looked like a cat. Grabbing his spoon, Kazuichi began to eat. As he ate, he watched as Hinata and Komaeda shared their ice cream, like a normal couple would. Kazuichi felt his heart twist a little and he gulped his bite down. Like a normal couple…

“Sorry.” Komaeda’s voice broke his thoughts.

“Ah, no.” Kazuichi immediately jumped to his defense, “It’s fine, I was just…” He hadn’t been staring… right?

“You can try some of my ice cream too.” Komaeda concluded.

“Ah, no it’s fine.” Kazuichi shook his head, “I’ll just have to come back here and try something new.”

“More for me then.” Komaeda took another large bite.

“Glutton.” Hinata teased.

“Hey….” Komaeda drew out the last syllable, “Rude.”

Kazuichi laughed. Komaeda pouted, “I am so going to kick your ass at that rhythm game after this.”

Yeah?” Kazuichi asked, “Can’t wait to do my English homework?”

“Very funny.” Komaeda pointed his spoon at Kazuichi, “When I win you’re going to trade cleaning duties with me.”

“What?” Kazuichi groaned, “But… you’re sweeping this week… I hate sweeping…”

“Too bad.” Komaeda half sung, “I’ll take cleaning the chalk boards over sweeping any day.”

“Yeah well…” Kazuichi’s mind blanked, “You’ll lose anyways.”

“Bring it.” Komaeda laughed.

~

When they finished, they headed to the arcade, which was a bit packed due to the hour. Still, with six floors there was a ton of space to move around. Heading to the escalator on the side, they went up to the third floor. The rhythm game was in the corner, thankfully no one around it.

“Ready to lose?” Komaeda walked up.

“In your dreams.” Kazuichi took the other side. “You’re going down! I’ll win both matches in a row.”

“Good luck.” Hinata called out front behind them.

“Thanks, Hinata.” Kazuichi said.

“I always have it.” Komaeda replied.

After adjusting the settings, the game started. Kazuichi focused, making sure he was only looking at his side of the screen. As the beat got faster, Kazuichi felt the pressure. Hitting the right buttons quickly, he tried to make it in time, but once the timer ran out, the score came up.

“Shoot.” He groaned.

“I knew it.” Komaeda lightly gloated, “Want to watch me win the next round too?”

“Oh, shut it.” Kazuichi poked his side. “We’re just warming up.”

The next round was selected and they started. Kazuichi took his time, not panicking, letting the rhythm flow. When the beat picked up, Kazuichi felt himself easily hitting the buttons in time. This time, when the scores came up he grinned.

“See? I told you.”

“Right… wouldn’t be a challenge anyways.” Komaeda gave a smile, “Final round!”

Swallowing, Kazuichi returned his attention to the screen. The third and last song was faster than the other two. He really had to pick it up… pressing the buttons, Kazuichi did his best to follow, but when the score showed up he sighed. Komaeda on the other hand grinned and let out a small cheer.

“Guess I’ll inform Yukizome sensei we’re swapping cleaning duties!” He gleefully proclaimed.

“Fine…” Kazuichi sucked it up, “A deal is a deal. It was a good challenge.” He turned to Hinata, who had been watching patiently, “Want to try with me?”

“Yeah, give it a shot Hajime.” Komaeda pushed him lightly over, “I’m going to the washroom.”

“Okay, I will.” Hinata took Komaeda’s recently occupied side. “I’m trying to remember what Nanami said about these sorts of games…”

“Oh, insider knowledge?” Kazuichi scanned the song choice. It was based on length, the songs randomized, “Want to try three songs as well?”

“Sure.” Hinata agreed, “Are we making a bet too?”

Kazuichi hummed before he shook his head, “I think I learnt my lesson with bets from Nagito.”

“Good point.” Hinata laughed. “Let’s start.”

The songs came on and Kazuichi let them wash over his mind. This was fun, a good idea to go along. His distress over not getting to Sonia had all but vanished. Kazuichi felt light. At some point in time during their round, Komaeda returned, hanging off the side, watching them.

“That was fun!” Hinata said when they finished, “Harder than it looks.”

“I know.” Kazuichi stretched, “Let’s try something else?”

“A crane game perhaps?” Komaeda suggested, “There is this one I want to try.”

“Okay.” Hinata and Kazuichi agreed at the same time.

Heading back down the escalator to the first floor, as soon as they hit the floor, Komaeda bee lined to a crane game located in the back. Walking over, Kazuichi saw the prize was varying stuffed animals. As soon as Hinata saw it, he chuckled.

“Ah, I see, keeping the tradition alive.”

“Tradition?” Kazuichi asked.

“Every time we go out together to an arcade Nagito wants to win a small stuffed animal for me.” Hinata explained, “We did that on our first date and I guess it stuck?”

“Cute.” Kazuichi commented, “So, which animal are you going for?”

“The octopus.” Komaeda answered, “It’s unique. And, it has a monocle!”

“Can’t argue with an octopus with a monocle.” Hinata sagely said.

Kazuichi nodded and watched as Komaeda manoeuvred the crane with accuracy. When it dropped he carefully lowered it, biting his lip. The crane then closed, over an octopus. It then lifted, gently, slowly. Kazuichi watched as Komaeda somehow, despite crane games being rigged, picked two octopus up and dropped them into the slot.

“Success!” Komaeda cheered, kneeling to grab the prizes, “First try too!”

“You’re a festival game stall’s worst nightmare.” Kazuichi mused. “You even got two of them. You can match.”

Komaeda shook his head, “I don’t keep extras. It’s Hajime’s job to get me a stuffed animal next time.”

Hinata groaned, “I, unlike Nagito, am awful at these.”

“That’s why when I get one it’s extra special.” Komaeda sweetly said, “Here, why don’t you take it Kazuichi?” He handed the extra octopus over.

“Oh… if you’re sure?” Kazuichi took the octopus. It was rather cute, “Thanks.”

“Well, that was a fun conclusion to our trip here.” Hinata announced, “But I should get home… it’s almost my supper time.”

“Yeah, same here.” Komaeda agreed, “Let’s go!”

He sharply turned, towards Kazuichi, but his legs tangled. Kazuichi immediately reached forward, to try and grab Komaeda, but the angle was awkward. Gravity took hold of them immediately, Komaeda’s legs colliding with Kazuichi’s. They fell, Komaeda on top of Kazuichi in a messy pile, thankfully obscured by the other machines around them.

Kazuichi wanted to groan, to sit up, and feel the back of his head. He wanted to see if Komaeda was all right and ask if the ringing in his ears was mutual. However, he couldn’t. Not because he was dazed, but because, Komaeda’s lips were practically on his.

Their mouths weren’t touching, but Kazuichi could feel Komaeda’s breath. Kazuichi could feel his heart pounding a mile a minute as some how, he was stuck in a rom-com cliché. If they stayed like this any longer he could kiss Komaeda back. His blood shot through his body and Kazuichi wondered how it would go…

Komaeda immediately jumped off him, eyes wide, “I’m… so sorry!” He gasped out, “That was accidental. Are you…” He swallowed thickly, “All right?”

Kazuichi sat up. Thankfully, no one else was around, except Hinata. The machines and angle had protected them from the outside seeing their embarrassing moment. But that didn’t matter. Kazuichi’s lips were tingling, warm, his brain reminding him of how Komaeda felt on top of him. He had only been focused on girls, mainly Sonia, but now something in his world shifted.

He had… enjoyed that… he had liked Komaeda on top of him. He had, for the briefest of moments contemplated kissing, actually kissing Komaeda back. In front of Hinata.

 Shit. Kazuichi whipped his gaze to Hinata, who was looking at them, his face a bit red. Kazuichi swallowed thickly. This was bad… this was horrible. Hinata… had to be upset. Not with him, as this was unintentional, but it couldn’t have been pleasant to see his boyfriend accidentally almost lip lock with someone else.

“Kazuichi?”

Right. Komaeda’s question. Shoving the sudden realization away, Kazuichi gave his best smile and laugh, “I’m okay, I’m okay. Sorry, I was just… dazed. I think I hit my head? Ah, I’m fine though, don’t worry.” He stood up, “I’ll… be on my way home. See you tomorrow.”

With a quick turn, Kazuichi speedily walked out of the arcade, his mind thrashing, flopping around like a fish taken out of water. His cheeks burned as his mind fixated on what had just happened. Really, it all boiled down to three things.

One, he enjoyed Komaeda on top of him, two he had almost kissed Komaeda, and three Hinata was now upset.

He’d have to make the best apology of all apologies for tomorrow.

~

Laying in bed, Kazuichi turned on his side and stared at his clock. It was too late. He should be asleep, but his mind wouldn’t stop moving, wouldn’t stop screaming about the arcade. Groaning, Kazuichi tried to shut his eyes, but all he could see was Komaeda, feel his body heat…

His heart pounded roughly in his chest the entire night.

~

Morning came all too quickly. Kazuichi shuffled to school, his heart now in his throat. Yesterday had been a long day… and today was going to be even longer. Swallowing thickly, he walked over to their name plates, wincing when he saw that Komaeda and Hinata’s was flipped to the black side. Flipping his over, Kazuichi trudged up the stairs, to the classroom.

In some form of solace, Komaeda and Hinata were the only people present. Kazuichi felt his arm shake as he opened the door, a stale good morning on his tongue, his lips tingling. He could still feel Komaeda against him and… no, no, he couldn’t think about that.

“Good morn…ing.” Kazuichi stumbled on the last part.

“Good morning.” Komaeda replied.

“Good morning Souda.” Hinata answered.

“I…” Kazuichi winced, but forced himself to keep talking, “I’m sorry.” He blurted out. “It was accidental Hinata. I… I’m sorry.” This was the best he could do apparently… he wouldn’t blame Hinata for not accepting.

Hinata blinked before he flushed brilliantly, “Oh… you don’t…” He rubbed his head, “Did I come off as mad? It was an accident Souda… Nagito was the one who tripped.”

“Hey…” Komaeda protested lightly.

“Ah…” Kazuichi felt like a weight was removed. He breathed out, “No you didn’t I just… thought I should apologize anyways. Same to you Nagito?”

“Oh, you need not apologize to me for that.” Komaeda shook his hand, dismissive, “It was my clumsiness after all.” He eyed Hinata who just laughed.

It was okay. Kazuichi felt dazed by the label. It felt out of place, but what was he to say? “Right, so…”

“I already informed Yukizome sensei about our cleaning switching.” Komaeda sweetly said.

Shoot. He’d forgotten about that. Kazuichi groaned and Komaeda laughed. The mood shifted, back to somewhat normal. “Enjoy sweeping.”

“Right, right…” Kazuichi made his way to his desk. “I’m going to win our next bet.”

Komaeda gasped, “Oh… another bet? Want to lose again? Guess we’ll have to take another trip to the arcade.”

The arcade… Kazuichi swallowed but forced air through his lungs. He couldn’t be afraid of the arcade just because of a mishap. “Right, you’re on.”

“Great, it’s a date.”

Kazuichi’s mind went haywire, his cheeks flushing. It was just a phrase. At least, that was what Kazuichi tried to tell himself. His brain, on the other hand, wasn’t cooperating. Slyly, it replayed the… mishap from yesterday, weaving it around like a child running with a kite on a windy day. The idea tangled in every crevice in his mind, invading. His lips tingled harder, almost vibrating.

Kazuichi wasn’t oblivious; he had heard other students talk. He had known well before the… almost kiss… that Komaeda was low key desirable. Before he dated Hinata he always got chocolates on Valentines Day and the occasional love letter. Kazuichi hadn’t thought about it at all until now. This was bad… this wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

 He was supposed to confess to Sonia, but now… his heart was being stretched, ripping in different directions. Kazuichi scowled and shoved it away as best as he could. No, Komaeda was dating Hinata. He was completely off the singles radar. Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to be on Kazuichi’s radar. Not that he was opposed to guys, but Komaeda? His friend? That felt too surreal. And, again, Komaeda was with Hinata. That was the end of that. After school, he’d confess to Sonia and everything would go back on track.

His lips tingled softly and a shiver raced rapidly down his spine.

~  


This time, Kazuichi caught Sonia just after lunch and managed to stammer out he’d like to talk to her later. She had given a blink before nodding and accepting. It made Kazuichi smile and float on cloud nine all throughout their last two periods. Even cleaning time and the swap didn’t stop Kazuichi from feeling down. When class finally ended, he raced down to the side of the school, happy they’d be semi private, and rocked on his feet. Time seemed to crawl at a snail’s pace and every passing moment Kazuichi felt his heart skip a beat. Every sound made him jump and his palms sweaty. He had to say this properly, had to not sound too forceful, but also honest and…

“Kazuichi?”

He yelped and watched as Sonia walked into view, her hands clasped in front of her.

“Sonia!” Kazuichi proclaimed before he coughed and straightened his back. “I… have something to tell you.”

He paused and winced. This was it. He had to tell her… had to say that he had a crush on her and would like to go out somewhere. He could picture it now. On a proper date. One where they got to know each other with intimate undertones. Maybe to the ice cream parlour from yesterday. Then if the mood was right, it didn’t have to be the first date, they could kiss and…

Kazuichi’s mind crashed, like a train derailing. His lips and body rudely tingled and his image was shattered. Sonia was slowly being replaced, the image reconfiguring, the memory of yesterday with Hinata and Komaeda seeping in. The ice cream parlour. The arcade. The memory flashed slowly, replaying everything stopping harshly, lingering on Hinata, like an old-fashioned movie on a reel, stuttering. His face… the flush… could it be...?

Shit. Did that mean… oh shit. Was Hinata flushed because he had… enjoyed...

Abruptly, Kazuichi didn’t feel flustered around Sonia. He wanted to protest, that this wasn’t how things were supposed to be. How could months of crushing suddenly change from one person to another? Was that how it worked? Kazuichi didn’t know, but it was happening.

“Kazuichi?”

“I… I…” Kazuichi felt his legs buckle under the realization, flopping to the ground.

He couldn’t suddenly be crushing on his friend and said friend’s boyfriend. At the same time. Together. And only after one incident. This should be implausible, shallow, but instead, Kazuichi felt like a fire had been ignited inside as the realization burned warmly in his heart. The three things he had learnt from yesterday had been altered.

One, he had enjoyed Komaeda on top of him, two, he had contemplated kissing Komaeda, and three, Hinata wasn’t upset… maybe… he didn’t mind it?

That complication added a fourth bullet point.

Four, Kazuichi was suddenly not opposed to asking both Komaeda and Hinata out. At the same time.

No. No… that wasn’t… he was supposed to ask Sonia out… yes… if he asked her out things would align, go back to normal…

“I…” Kazuichi stuttered. Yes… it would be all right if he just told her. “I have a crush on you.” His words slurred together.

“Oh.”

Sonia’s eyes widened and she blinked a few times before she knelt down. Since when was Kazuichi on the ground? Reaching forward she grabbed his hands. Instead of a tingle from Sonia’s touch, Kazuichi felt cold. He wasn’t blushing, nor was his heart beating because of Sonia. Instead, all he could think of was how the situation had mutated. Was this… just because he was anxious to hear her answer?

“I’m sorry.” Kazuichi blurted out. “I just…”

“It’s fine.” Sonia slowly said, sucking in a breath, “I’m… I’m rather shocked. I didn’t expect…” She blushed, “I’m sorry Souda… I’m… dating someone else.”

She was… what? Kazuichi’s mind numbly took the words in. Sonia flushed and continued to speak quickly.

“It isn’t that I don’t think you’re a great person Souda. You are. It’s just… I’m… with someone else.”

Kazuichi’s heart spluttered a little and his face heated up. A twisting in his gut formed, tearing at the fleshy parts. Embarrassment, hot and molten filled his body. Kazuichi wished he could move, but his brain was disconnected to his body, now a lump of useless flesh.

“I’m sorry.” Sonia carefully stood up, “I…” She bit her lip, “Perhaps… I’m not the person you want to see, huh? I’ll…” Sonia swallowed.

“It’s fine.” Kazuichi quickly said, the embarrassment hotter, “I understand… I just… yeah…” He wobbled to his feet, feeling his kneels and ankles bend. “Have a good day…”

Turning around, Kazuichi walked away, despite the direction being the long way around. It didn’t matter. Everything felt disconnected and numb. Kazuichi’s legs weren’t moving properly and he almost smacked into the building.

The reaction to express his swirling thoughts flashed in his mind, but Kazuichi didn’t have the strength. What was he supposed to do? Cry? Yell? Feel upset? All he felt was grey.

Somehow, he made his way to the classroom, mercifully empty. Going on autopilot, he made his way to his desk, grabbing his bag and books. Nothing felt heavy, or real. Kazuichi turned, desperate to get out, away from a public place, when he noticed the door opening. He froze and tried to stuff his thoughts away.

Komaeda walked through the door, out of breath, Hinata in tow. They paused, staring at him. Kazuichi gave a half-hearted wave, ignoring how his heart did a bit of a flutter.

“I was just…”

Kazuichi started before he shut his mouth. Really, these were the last two people he wished to see. He couldn’t take being rejected by Sonia and seeing two people he had suddenly began questioning his standing with. The universe was cruel.

“Kazuichi?” Komaeda tilted his head, “You look…” His brow furrowed.

“Is everything all right?” Hinata added, his voice soft.

How… Kazuichi felt the hot fingers of panic touch his mind and heart, burning everything. His breath hitched in his throat and he leapt away from his desk, towards the back door. He needed to escape. His mind couldn’t handle this situation.

“Kazuichi…” Komaeda had somehow bolted to the other side of the room, hand reaching out, “I’m just…”

His fingers brushed Kazuichi’s wrist, almost grabbing on tightly, but Kazuichi was faster, pulling his arm away. “Sorry… I’ll see you tomorrow.” He managed before he attempted to escape the room.

Along the way, he bumped into Hinata, feeling his arms almost wrap around his shoulders, before Kazuichi raced down the hall, out of the school.

All the way home, his heart was pounding.

~

That night, after he faked being all right to his parents (they noted, Kazuichi knew, but they didn’t pry too hard), Kazuichi lay in his room, homework half done. His mind kept wandering and tugging away from whatever subject he had out. What was it now? Kazuichi grabbed the textbook and flipped to the front. Right, it was math. Usually his best subject, but now…

Kazuichi shut the book and sighed. Emotions swirled inside of him, molten and mixing like a glass ball, but he couldn’t discern what they were. Every time he thought he had one, Kazuichi’s grasp slipped. He wished he could pick one out and express it, latch onto it and just… go with it, but he couldn’t.

Tossing his notebook and textbook to the side, Kazuichi crawled under his covers and closed his eyes, willing his mind to shut off so he could sleep.

~

His dreams weren’t about Sonia, or about the rejection. There was no scene with it playing out differently, or him crying or getting upset.

Instead, Kazuichi dreamt of Komaeda’s touch, the hand actually grabbing his wrist. Instead he dreamt that Hinata’s arms wrapped around him just a bit tighter and faster.

When he woke up, his heart was pounding and his chest aching. Kazuichi swallowed and felt his cheeks, flushed and hot.

What… was this?

~

Walking into the school wasn’t difficult. Kazuichi managed to do that, change his shoes, flip his name plate, and walk up the stairs with ease. It was when he got to the classroom that he felt his lungs press tightly between his rib cage. His gait slowed and Kazuichi wanted to turn around and run. Instead he touched the door and opened it.

Thankfully, neither Sonia, Hinata, or Komaeda were present, though Saionji and Koizumi were, along with Kuzuryuu. Numbly giving a good morning, Kazuichi made his way to his desk and sat down, staring at the wood.

Today was another day. He could do this. He could face Sonia with dignity, and more importantly, not tarnish her feelings. She had every right to tell him how she felt and he wasn’t going to make her feel inadequate.

The door opened and Kazuichi felt like he had barely studied for a test, his mind frantically seeking an answer to an unasked question. Sonia walked in, followed by Pekoyama. Both were chatting, but their gazes caught the room, their conversation lapsing. When Sonia’s eyes caught his, she didn’t look away, though she didn’t stare for too long. When both said their greetings, their conversation continued on.

Kazuichi let out a long string of air. His lungs decompressed and even though a weight was on his shoulders, it wasn’t crushing him. Somehow, seeing Sonia not avoid him made the tension he hadn’t realized was in his core, release.

Then, the door opened again and Hinata walked in, giving a bright greeting. When his gaze caught Kazuichi’s suddenly everything from before rushed back. Kazuichi froze, his words escaping. A heat, slowly boiling inside his stomach began to rupture in little spurts of boiling water, scalding his insides.

Hinata was going to ask what was wrong. No, he and Komaeda were. They weren’t going to let it go, out of worry, out of friendship… but Kazuichi had no idea what to say to them. The truth was the obvious answer, but what truth was he going to say? Sonia rejected him and he was upset? That he had spent all night dreaming about their touch and not Sonia’s? That somehow, he wasn’t nearly as torn up about Sonia as he thought he’d be?

“Souda?” Hinata’s voice drifted close, “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Kazuichi squeaked. This was bad…

“I…” Hinata sat down in the desk ahead of Kazuichi’s, despite not being his desk, “I hope I’m not prying… I just… I was worried about you.” Hinata sincerely said, “You didn’t look great yesterday. You know, I will listen… if you want me to.” He added.

The sweet gesture wasn’t lost on Kazuichi, but it didn’t stop his mind from halting in its tracks. If he confessed the truth could slip out but again, what truth was he willing to say?

“I…” Kazuichi quickly said, less Hinata think he was over stepping some imaginary boundary, “I appreciate it. Thank you Hinata.”

“It’s not a problem.” Hinata smiled, “Nagito…” He paused, “He was also worried. Said he’s never seen you like that.”

Right. Kazuichi dryly swallowed. “I’m fine… really.”

(No, he wasn’t, but Kazuichi couldn’t find the energy to tell the truth. Not with a potential audience in the background.)

“Okay.” Hinata slowly said before he stood up, “I better get back to my desk.”

He gave a small smile and went back. Kazuichi waited until Hinata’s back was turned to him before he sighed and returned to staring at his desk. This day couldn’t be over sooner.

~

Class managed to hold his thoughts away as Kazuichi threw himself into the work. It proved a decent distraction, until lunch time rolled around. Kazuichi hadn’t made a plan, but avoiding Sonia was on the top of his list. He didn’t want to look like he was following her or something equally creepy. Of course, he couldn’t avoid Sonia forever (being in the same class made that difficult), but a short-term plan was his aim.

“Kazuichi.”

Komaeda’s voice nearly startled Kazuichi so much he almost jumped. Slowly he turned around, swallowing. He had forgotten about Komaeda and Hinata. His mind blanked and Kazuichi scrambled up, his face heating. Great… this was it. What questions Komaeda and Hinata were going to ask were elusive to him. Kazuichi couldn’t form a strategy if his mind wasn’t functioning…

“Want to eat lunch with us?” Komaeda offered, “Outside? Even if it’s really hot?”

Hot… Kazuichi suddenly didn’t feel hot. A shiver ran down his spine and his stomach twisted. “Uh… sure…” He found himself agreeing.

“Great! Let’s go outside before Asahina nabs the best spot.” Komaeda grinned.

“Really?” Hinata asked, laughing, “You’re willing to fight it out with Asahina?”

“Asahina, yes.” Komaeda nodded, “Ogami, no way.”

Kazuichi gave a small smile at the mention of their under classmates. It was rare to see the two apart and it was quite sweet. At least some people in this school were dating the ones they wanted…

Shoving the thought away, not wanting it to show on his face, Kazuichi walked outside with Komaeda and Hinata. The trees were full and offered shade, the grass looked cool, and people were milling around. Dodging the others, they headed to the side of the school. A few of the bigger trees already had people under them, including Asahina and Sakura. Kazuichi watched as Komaeda sighed and lead them a bit further away, until they found a spot.

“Here.” Komaeda flopped down, “This is good too.”

“Our school has many great places.” Hinata agreed before opening his lunch.

Kazuichi sat down carefully, the grass cool under his fingers. Opening his own lunch, Kazuichi slowly began to eat. Perhaps if he ate, no one would ask him questions.

“So, Kazuichi…” Komaeda started, “If it isn’t prying too much… what happened?”

“Nagito…” Hinata slowly groaned, “I already asked and…”

“You’ve been avoiding Sonia.” Komaeda hit the nail on the head, “Something happened.”

Wonderful… so he wasn’t as subtle as he expected. Hinata jabbed Nagito lightly, but Nagito merely rubbed his side, his gaze intent.

“I…” Kazuichi stammered, swallowing his bite roughly, “It… really wasn’t…”

Komaeda took a long look before he sighed, backing away, “Did you confess to Sonia?”

What? Kazuichi spluttered, coughing, glad he swallowed his food prior. Was it… that obvious? His face was hot as well as his ears. The silence had to be enough of an answer for Komaeda, who leaned back and nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Komaeda offered.

Sorry for prying or sorry that he knew what Sonia’s answer was? Kazuichi didn’t care. Sooner or later Komaeda would find out. Friendship dictated secrets didn’t last long. Not when he was being obvious about it.

“It’s fine…” Kazuichi muttered.

“No, it’s not.” Hinata cut in gently, “You didn’t need to pry Nagito.”

“No, no, I mean.” Kazuichi immediately cut in, “It’s fine Hinata. I know it’s just… worrying right?” He laughed weakly, “I just didn’t feel like announcing it, you know…”

Silence. Before Komaeda spoke, “Say, let’s get ice cream after school today. My treat.”

Kazuichi looked up. Komaeda was giving a small smile and a look. It was clear what Komaeda wanted to convey. Kazuichi nodded.

“Sure, thanks Nagito.”

~

It wasn’t until after school that Kazuichi was hit with how horrible of an idea it was to accept the offer of ice cream.

Not that he didn’t want to eat ice cream with Hinata and Komaeda. Far from it. He was sure they were going to return to the same parlour and he was grateful (there was so much he wanted to try). But…

The incident. Kazuichi winced at calling it that, but he couldn’t think of any phrase to handle the memory with. The memory was like a glass sphere, one wrong move and it would shatter and reveal its essence to him once again. So, Kazuichi had carefully wrapped it and tucked the memory away (with very little luck).

No… this was nothing, just ice cream. Kazuichi exhaled slowly. Ice cream was fine. The arcade wasn’t. That was where… no, no he wasn’t going to think about that. It was too late to back out anyways, not when he was already on route to the ice cream parlour.

Shuffling his bag, Kazuichi walked a bit faster, trying to keep up with Komaeda and Hinata. The crowd and people around made it difficult to keep a conversation, let alone a clear view of their path.

When they finally reached the ice cream parlour, Kazuichi was looking forward to the cool air and the cold treat. Entering, he made his way to the front, staring at the menu. What to order this time around?

“What are you thinking of getting?” Komaeda leaned sideways, so he was close to Kazuichi, but his gaze still focused on the menu.

“Um…” Kazuichi could still feel Komaeda’s heat radiating. “I got the fruit sundae last time… so maybe…”

“Go for the variety bowl?” Hinata was suddenly at his other side, hand gently touching Kazuichi’s shoulder, “Owari told me it was great to try out some of the flavours they have here.”

Hinata’s touch burned, spreading up Kazuichi’s arm. What was this? Suddenly Kazuichi was acutely aware of how close Hinata and Komaeda were. He shuffled, as though it would alleviate the feeling, but it did little to help. Quickly, if he answered then they’d move…

“Uh sure.” Kazuichi grasped at Hinata’s suggestion, “A variety sounds good.”

“Great.” Komaeda turned and gave a bright smile, “I already know what Hajime wants, so go grab a table.”

“Right, right.” Hinata laughed and with a smooth motion, grabbed Kazuichi’s hand, “Over here.”

Kazuichi didn’t look at their hands, in fear that he’d combust. The heat was unbearable… this closeness felt both surreal and natural. The two juxtaposed ideas swirled uncomfortably together, like oil and water.

When they got to the table, Kazuichi wasn’t sure if he wanted to let go of Hinata’s hand. He, however, had little choice as Hinata dropped his hand, sitting down. Kazuichi ignored how cold air seemed to radiate off the spot where Hinata’s hand had been.

“So, ready for finals?” Hinata asked.

“Ugh…” Kazuichi groaned. Right. Finals. Those. With the drama of Sonia and… the incident he had almost forgotten, “Really, who ever is ready?” He asked in turn.

Hinata laughed, “True, true. Say, Nagito and I hold study sessions often. You could join us.”

Study sessions between two people dating… “Doesn’t it just turn into kissing?” Kazuichi wondered before he realized, rather too late, he had said it aloud and was borderline rude. “I mean…” He spluttered.

Hinata, however, raised an eyebrow before tilting his head, “Sometimes, I suppose?” He didn’t sound offended, “Would it bother you?”

Kazuichi’s spluttering got caught in his throat. Bother him… that question felt… loaded. Was there something else to it? He tried to catch Hinata’s gaze, but nothing was showing on his face. It left the idea of the question being a trick question hanging in the air, waiting for someone to come along and slice the rope, letting it fall…

“Here you go!” Komaeda bounced up, “You didn’t tell me what flavours you wanted so I picked.” He added, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh uh… no.” Kazuichi found himself answering, avoiding Hinata’s question. “Thanks.”

“And here you are Hajime.” Komaeda pushed a banana split towards Hinata, “I got the extra ice cream.”

“Thank you.” Hinata accepted it, but his gaze didn’t waver from Kazuichi.

“Right!” Komaeda pulled his chair out, slightly noisily, and plopped beside Hinata, “I got some strawberry ice cream. It’s their special today.”

The ice cream wasn’t as pink as other strawberry ice creams were. Instead it was a pale pink, the only splash of colour the strawberry bits. There was a bit of whipped cream on the side and some chocolate sauce drizzled lightly over.

Komaeda carefully scooped some of the ice cream and took a bite. His eyes lit up and immediately he scooped some and held his spoon over to Hinata.

“Try it!” He urged.

Hinata took a small bite. “It’s nice.” He agreed. “Not too sweet.”

“I know, right?” Komaeda grinned before he took another scoop and held the spoon close to Kazuichi, “Want to try some too?”

Kazuichi stared at the spoon held in front of him. This was… romantic cliché number 526… or something. Sharing food was the classic move on dates… no, no, Kazuichi shoved the thought away. Friends did that too. Why was he suddenly throwing romantic connotations to Komaeda’s actions? Suddenly, Kazuichi’s stomach twisted a little. Here he was, reading too much into Komaeda (and Hinata, that question threatening to rear its head from the corner of his mind) and jumping to conclusions. Boldly, Kazuichi leaned over a little and accepted the ice cream. The strawberry flavour wasn’t too sweet, just as Hinata had diagnosed.

“It’s good.” He said, “Thanks.”

Komaeda pouted, “Isn’t this the part where you ask if I want to try some of your ice cream?”

His words smacked Kazuichi, his jaw unhinged and gaping. When a beat passed and Komaeda hadn’t moved or said anything, Kazuichi’s brain spluttered into motion. He… was serious. There was no way to deny Komaeda… not after he had accepted. Wasn’t this hitting another romantic cliché? Kazuichi numbly ignored the thought and mechanically scooped one of the ice cream flavours for Komaeda.

“Yeah, sorry here.” Kazuichi pulled his thoughts together. This was ridiculous.

“Thank you.” Komaeda leaned and with ease, took the bite. A moment later he pulled away, licking his lips, “It’s really good. Especially with the chocolate bits.”

“Oh?” Hinata blinked before he whipped his gaze over to Kazuichi, “May I?”

What was this? Kazuichi stared at Hinata. He didn’t blink, nor look away. The question from earlier decided this was a good time to return and all Kazuichi could think of was how he’d react if Hinata and Komaeda suddenly kissed in front of him. The tightening of his stomach and heart spoke louder than any confession.

Kazuichi immediately stood up from his chair, “I… I’m going to the washroom. Feel free to take some of my ice cream.”

The bathroom wasn’t the brightest or most original escape tactic, but it was a classic one. Kazuichi ducked into the bathroom and immediately went to the sink. Turning the water on, he ran his hands under the water, waiting until it was temperate, before splashing his face.

“This is ridiculous.” Kazuichi spoke to his reflection, “You’re reading too much into this. Just… go out and eat your damn ice cream.”

Pep talk done, Kazuichi turned the tap off and dried his hands before exiting the bathroom. Inhaling and exhaling slowly when he got closer to their secluded table, he almost spoke out to make his presence known, but was stopped by catching the tail end of Komaeda and Hinata’s conversation.

“… was I coming on too strong?” Komaeda’s voice softly carried over.

“No, it was me I…” Hinata paused.

“What did you do?” Komaeda pressed.

“I asked him if he’d be bothered by us kissing…”

“You mean… in front of him?” Komaeda gaped, “What did he say?”

“Nothing… you came around with our ice cream.”

“Shoot.” Komaeda leaned back, “Really? I’m so…” He paused, his gaze catching Kazuichi’s.

Kazuichi swallowed. He should have hidden… or something… but he hadn’t been able to move. Silence, thick, and palpable pulsated in the space around them before Komaeda groaned and violently stood up, his chair nearly toppling over at the force.

“This is ridiculous. I’m done beating around this bush.” He announced before marching over to Kazuichi, “I hope you don’t think I’m doing this out of pity. Or that it’s too early considering what just happened with Sonia.”

Doing what too early? Kazuichi opened his mouth but was silenced. Komaeda pulled him in and pressed their lips together. Kazuichi felt a jolt and briefly panicked that they’d be seen, but then he remembered how secluded their table was, tucked in the corner. Komaeda silenced that panic too, by kissing harder, nibbling a bit, before pulling away. All thoughts had left his head. Suddenly, his rejection from Sonia felt strangely distant (shouldn’t he be more upset over that?).

Kazuichi stared, eyes wide, fingers immediately touching his lips. Komaeda huffed and immediately rubbed his head.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” He offered as an explanation.

“You… have?” Kazuichi numbly asked, “But…” He turned to Hinata.

“I’m not kissing you in a public place.” Hinata replied, “But I will in private if you want me to.”

Oh. “So, this is an um…”

“An offer to date us both.” Hinata gently said.

“A threesome.” Komaeda blurted out at the same time.

Kazuichi flushed. “Guess I wasn’t reading too much into it.”

Hinata blinked before he turned to Komaeda, “See? Guess that answers your question.”

“Shut up.” Komaeda muttered, “This worked out in the end, right?”

“Sure.” Hinata replied, “Melted ice cream and all.”

It took a moment for his words to register. “Oh crap.” Kazuichi raced over to the table. His ice cream wasn’t entirely melted but it was drooping.

“Better be quick.” Komaeda sat back down, “Less it melts.”

Komaeda didn’t need to tell him twice. Kazuichi reached for his spoon and took a few quick scoops, eating quickly. “So,” He said between bites, “Did you… plan this?”

“Um… not entirely… not until we noticed how pink you were when Nagito fell on top of you.” Hinata truthfully answered. “We sort of panicked when you asked Sonia for a private chat.”

“So, you were planning on asking me…out?” Kazuichi wasn’t sure how this went.

“For a while, yes.” Komaeda admitted, “Sorry it was so sudden. If you need time to figure things out… after what happened with Sonia…”

Something flared inside of him. Kazuichi shook his head, “No, no, it’s… surprisingly… fine. I never really thought of this before… but…”

“Really, not many do.” Hinata assured.

“Yeah… except for Oowada…” Komaeda muttered.

“Nagito…” Hinata groaned.

“Love you.” Komaeda cheekily laughed, “Now, hurry up, I want to go back to the arcade.”

The… arcade… where this all started…

“Why?” Kazuichi couldn’t help but ask.

“Why?” Komaeda smiled, “So we can all have matching stuffed animals of course.”

It was a small gesture, and perhaps some would say it was presumptuous of Komaeda, but Kazuichi couldn’t help but feel a flutter in his heart.

“I’d like that.” He softly admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> School Year: Japan's summer break doesn't start until mid ish July, giving them a month off until mid August.
> 
> Name Plate: Japan has these long wooden panel things with their names written on. You turn them over when you're at school and when you leave you turn them around. (In the school I worked at black meant you were there and orange meant you were gone.)
> 
> Tropical Green: Oh look, my crappy naming strikes again...
> 
> Arcade: Many places in Japan have arcades, with crane games, rhythm games etc. The one I visited in Akihabara had the crane games on the first floor (and a total of six floors).
> 
> Confessing: I wrote two versions where Souda confesses and doesn't confess and honestly I agonized over this part so much... but decided to go with the confessing.
> 
> Komaeda: I hope he doesn't come off as prying too much, but I felt he would be very blunt when concerned.
> 
> Finals: Since summer break marks the end of a semester the students need to write a final for the term.
> 
> Oowada: I heavily ship Oowada/Ishimaru/Fujisaki as an OT3.


End file.
